Decisions
by kkj2279
Summary: Life is full of decisions. Stress in Elliots life drives him to make a decision of a life time. This may affect even SVU as a whole. EO...very interesting!
1. Late

"Decisions"

**NOT A DICK WOLF STORY! NO AFFILIATION WITH DICK WOLF OR NBC IN ANY WAY!**

Chapter 1

It is late and the SVU team has finally gotten to get home to their own beds for once in a long time. Olivia went to the coffee shop with Fin. Elliot headed home to talk to Kathy. The chaos with the serial killer "wanna be" was enough for all of them.

In the midst of her shower, Olivia hears the doorbell ring. She rushes to dry off and answer the door. She flings the door open, but no one is there. Confused, she shuts the door, locks it, and heads back to the shower. The phone rings just as she reaches the bathroom. She runs to the phone and answers.

Olivia: "Benson!"

Elliot: "Liv, are you at home yet?"

Olivia: "Oh..Elliot?...Yea, I was in the shower. Is everything alright?"

Elliot: "Just needed to talk to you about some things? Care if I swing over?"

Olivia: "No, I'll get dressed. See ya in a bit?"

Elliot: "Ok."

Olivia is concerned. It is 1:00am and Elliot was headed home the last time that they spoke. She is getting dressed. As she pulls on her pants, the doorbell rings.

(Door opens)

Elliot is standing there with a strange, confused look on his face. Olivia motions for him to come inside, then closes the door behind him just as he steps in. She leans her back against the door and just stares at him as he looks at the floor. Elliot searches for words.

Olivia: "Elliot?"

Elliot: "Sorry Liv…I…you mind if I sit down?"

Olivia: "No, go ahead."

Olivia sits on the chair facing him. He stares at the floor for a few seconds and then looks up at her and stares for a few minutes longer. Olivia just wonders what is going on for him to act this way.

Olivia: "El…are you alright?? You are not yourself. Did this case get to you?"

Elliot: "You know…I think it did. In some way, they all did, but this one has really shaken me."

Olivia: "I don't understand. If anyone should be stressed and overwhelmed about this case…Shouldn't I be?"

Elliot: "Yea I guess you should. I tried to talk to Kathy about it too. She just went out of control. She started throwing allegations at me, blaming me for stuff I haven't done, so, I just left. You were the next stop.

Olivia: "What was so different about this case?"

Elliot: "I felt so scared with this case, Liv. I told her that."

Olivia: "I am scared in a lot of cases. But this one was like a personal vendetta to me…not you?"

Elliot: "I know that." (hangs his head, looks at the floor)

Olivia: "Why did she lose control like that? What did she have to be upset about?"

Elliot: " I guess it was what I said. Things are so new still…starting over..I should not have said what I said."

Olivia: "What did you say??"

Elliot: "She started the accusations and didn't give me time to explain anything. She said she could see right through me. Not to even try to lie to her."

Olivia: "About what??"

Elliot: "She said that she could tell that I had feelings that would never leave me."

Olivia stood up from her chair. Walked into the kitchen and got a glass of water for Elliot.

Olivia: (from the kitchen) "What feelings, Elliot? What was so bad, that she could not understand??"

Elliot: "Liv…" (pauses…stands up..walks over to the barstool and sits to face her in the kitchen.) "she said she could see right through me. Has she always known?"

Olivia just looks at him with baffled look on her face. She sets his water in front of him. The phone rings again in the middle of their conversation.

Olivia: "Benson!"

Kathy: "Olivia…have you seen Elliot? I figure he would run straight to your place." (very angry tone)

Olivia: "Well, Kathy, Not since we left the precinct…Everything ok?"

Phone slams in Olivia's ear.

Olivia: "What the hell was that about?"

STAY TUNED….. 


	2. Confronted

Decisions

NOTE: NOT A DICK WOLF STORY! NO AFFILIATION WITH DICK WOLF OR NBC IN ANY WAY!

Chapter 2

Elliot explains that Kathy is upset and she knows that He always runs to Olivia with his problems. He leaves the apartment quickly, headed back home. Olivia is confused about why Kathy would be jealous of her. She is just a friend and Elliot's partner. She heads to bed but can't sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

The next morning Olivia walks into the precinct yawning. As she turns the corner she sees that Elliot is already there, his trusty cup of coffee sitting on his desk and him flipping through files. Olivia startles him as she speaks.

Olivia: "You're here awfully early."

Elliot: "Yea, I brought you some coffee, Figured you might need it since I was there so late. Sorry about that. Did you get any rest?"

Olivia: "My normal 4 hours I guess, anything happening this morning?"

Elliot: (laughing) "Here or at home?"

Olivia: (Smirks at him) "Here…I figure you'll fill me in about home later."

Cragen: (Yelling from the office) "Benson, Stabler?"

Olivia and Elliot go to Cragen's office. He informs them that something is going on with Jake and his wife. He told them to go to the house.

The two arrive to find that no one comes to the door. The enter to find Jake gone and Leah dead. They call it in and head back once help is on the scene. They find that Jake had dropped Tommy off at the precinct and head to the suspected lake house to find him before he does any thing stupid. Elliot forgot Kathy's appointment. Olivia offers to take her and goes to pick her up.

Olivia and Kathy are in a devastating accident on the way to the doctor. Kathy is cut out of the vehicle and Elliot is air lifted to meet them at the hospital. Olivia is devastated.

Kathy delivers a healthy baby boy and Elliot acts as if he is happy about it, but if the truth were known about his feelings for Olivia the it would all come tumbling down. He visits the baby and Kathy. Kathy tries to make Elliot believe the baby is his and convinces him to name the baby Elliot after him. He agrees.

As he leaves the room, he is confronted by Olivia. They exchange a few words and he begins to walk away. He suddenly turns around and grabs her in his arms and hugs her. She is relieved and hopeful all in one emotion it seems. They exchange confused glances and Olivia breaks the silence.

Olivia: "Pick a name?"

Elliot: "Kathy wants to name him after me."

Olivia: "Just what the world needs, another Elliot Stabler."

They head back to the precinct to tie up loose ends. Nothing is said in the car on the way. Elliot heads in first but Olivia goes across the street for some coffee. She buys two and goes back to the precinct to find Elliot sitting with his face in his hands.

Olivia: "Y'ok?"

Elliot: "I dunno?"

Olivia hands him the coffee. Elliot takes a drink and just looks at her rumble through her desk.

Elliot: "I am going to hit the showers."

Olivia: "ok."

Elliot heads off to the shower. While in the precinct's locker room, Elliot just sits on the bench with his face in his hands. Mulling over what is going to happen now. He knows that his feelings for Olivia are not just going to go away, and neither are his doubts about the baby being his.

He gets up, pulls himself together and goes to the shower. Olivia comes in to find his locker standing open and sneaks a peek. What she finds is shocking. She shuts the locker, walks around to the opposite side and sits down. Elliot can't see her from his locker or entering the locker room from the shower.

Elliot opens his locker to find it a little shuffled. He sticks his head out into the office and there is no sign of Olivia. Little does he know, she is in the locker room as well?

Olivia: "Feeling better?"

Elliot: (startled) "Uh…Yea."

Olivia: "Something wrong?"

Elliot: "No, just thought I left my locker open."

Olivia: "I shut it."

Elliot: "Oh, see anyone messing in it before?"

Olivia: "Nope."

Olivia walks toward the door to leave, Elliot grabs her arm and turns her toward him.

Elliot: "Were you snooping in my locker."

Olivia: "Actually, I was looking for your trusty stash of candies."

Elliot: "Liv, you know I keep them in the desk. Find anything…interesting…you might want to talk about. You seem a little upset?"

Olivia: "Nope, just looked at the pictures of the kids…and of _me_?"

Elliot: "Oh, does it bother you that I have pictures of you in my locker?"

Olivia: "Well, I don't know, you have pictures of me, but not Kathy?"

Elliot turns back toward his locker, feeling very strange about the whole situation. He slips his shirt on and sits down.

Olivia: "So, tell me Elliot…"

Munch: "Liv, El, Captain needs us in his office."

Interrupted mid conversation, Olivia turns her back to him and just walks out of the locker room. Elliot watches as she leaves. Wondering what he is going to tell her when they are alone again is really beginning to take a toll on him.


	3. Assignment

Decisions

**NOTE: ****NOT A DICK WOLF STORY! NO AFFILIATION WITH DICK WOLF OR NBC IN ANY WAY**

Chapter 3

In Cragen's office:

Cragen shuts the door and walks back around the desk to face Olivia, Elliot, Munch and Fin. Casey walks in to join in on the discussion. She seems not quite herself and Cragen seems on edge. Something major is about to go down and nobody knows what to expect. Cragen sits and takes a deep breath before he begins to speak.

Cragen: Everyone can tell that right now things are not good. We just landed another case that will put you all in a bit more danger than the usual. We have an undercover operation that Casey is going to tell you about.

Casey clears her throat and also takes a deep breath before she begins. She dreads to tell them all the situation at hand but most of all Elliot and Olivia. Elliot and Kathy just had a baby and are trying to hold things together at home. Olivia is holding on to her feelings for Elliot with everything she has. Casey has already heard about how Olivia feels and is anxious to tell them the assignment in fear that it could be too much for her to handle.

Casey: "Alright gang, this assignment is going to be hell, to put it straight to you. The case will be an undercover operation as the captain said. There is a couple that goes online to find their victims. They are looking for a couple that should be fairly new to the internet world and who are looking for new couple 'friends'. The only stipulation that we have found to be of interest to this couple are they have to be white, married within the last six months and comfortable financially."

Elliot: (interrupting Casey) "So, I guess that leaves Munch and Fin out." laughing

Casey: Elliot, very funny, but yes it does. And before any of your little remarks Munch, you and Olivia do not make the 'cute' couple these people are looking for, no offense.

Olivia: (Looking at Elliot) "I guess that means me and you, huh?"

Casey just looks at her with a long face and continues to speak.

Casey: "Yes, Liv it does. Are you two going to be okay with this? I mean, there are a lot of things that are foremost to do. You two make have to get a little intimate.

Olivia: Intimate!?

Elliot: "Aw, Liv, what's the matter, aren't you the least bit interested in…"

Cragen: "Alright Elliot, this is serious. What Novak hasn't told you is these people have killed three couples already that we know of. It is hard to track their next move with each case. That is why we need you two at your best. Can we count on you?"

Elliot looks at Olivia with a look of apprehension. Olivia returns the look as well, but she knows that this is imperative to the case.

Olivia: "Sure, let's get those bastards."

Elliot: Are you sure you want to do this?"

Olivia: (smirking) "What's the matter Stabler, aren't you the least bit interested?"

The room bursts out in laughter as Elliot returns the smirk.

Elliot: "Let's go, what we need to know?"

Cragen explains the situation further. Munch and Fin will be within earshot and ready for anything. He let's them know that intimacy and love to these to is very attractive to what they have planned. No fighting from the two of them will be tolerated.

Cragen dismisses them to return at ten o'clock sharp. They will be staying in a home that has been remodeled and is owned at this time by the city. Everything is in order, groceries are delivered, as far as anyone else knows, they just moved in last week.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Back at their desks, Elliot and Olivia are oddly quiet. Shuffling papers and sighs are all that is heard from the two of them. Munch, of course, is watching them. He is going to enjoy watching the two of them try to be a couple. The house will be monitored at all times through video devices and microphones in every room. He will be able to see every detail of how they interact together.

Munch: "Well, guys, make it memorable. Remember we will be watching."

Fin: "Shut up Munch, you pervert. El and Liv would never get anymore involved than their partners, man. Come on."

Elliot raises only his eyes to look at Olivia. She is blushing. He has never seen her blush like this before. This is not going to be good. Elliot has been attracted to her for a long time, always let the comments come out as jokes. But he meant them deep down, and damn this is going to be a tough assignment for him. Little does he know, Olivia shares the same thoughts. She peeps up and catches him looking at her and smiles and continues meddling in her desk.

NOTE: KEEP READING…EO coming up. May even be the next chapter.


	4. Preparation

Decisions

**NOTE: ****NOT A DICK WOLF STORY! NO AFFILIATION WITH DICK WOLF OR NBC IN ANY WAY**

Chapter 4

Olivia arrives home after finding out that she is going to be undercover with Elliot. She is at odds about the assignment but would never let Elliot know how she feels. The intimacy that they may have to share is really troubling her.

Olivia grabs her phone and flips it open to call Casey. She shuts it quickly because she knows that if she tells Casey how she is feeling that she will remove her from the case. Olivia is not about to let them bring someone else in like Dani Beck to fill her spot again. Hell no, Elliot is HER partner and no one else's. That is final.

Olivia goes into her bedroom and flops onto the bed. Her mind wanders as she closes her eyes. She still had her keys in her pocket which were jabbing into her side. She jerks them out and laughs at the little monkey key ring that Elliot had given her, then throws them on the night stand. She pushes her shoes off without moving from her lying position. She closes her eyes again.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Doorbell ringing**_

Olivia jumps to her feet, stumbling over her shoes. She glances at the clock and it is six o'clock in the morning. Grumbling to herself "_Who the hell is that at this time of morning?"_

Olivia yanks the door open and the chain catches it to make a loud slam. Her eyes nearly shut because of the lights in the hallway, she peers out into the hallway to see Elliot standing there.

Olivia: "El…gah…" She sighs. "just a minute."

Elliot just laughs quietly as she shuts the door in his face, removes the chain, and opens it once more. She doesn't realize that she is still wearing the same clothes she had on yesterday, even her jacket.

Elliot: "Geez, Liv, sleep in your clothes?"

Olivia looked down and realized she actually had. She was exhausted when she got home. Her cell was in her pocket but it was dead. She plugs it in the charger and turns to look at Elliot.

Olivia: "What the hell are you doing here at six in the morning?"

Elliot: "We are supposed to take our things over to the house this morning before daylight. I knew you may need some help. Cragen called and said he had been trying to reach you but you had your phone off."

Olivia: (snaps) "It wasn't off…it's dead thank you."

Elliot: "Are you alright?"

Olivia: (grins) "Yea…I just need some coffee!"

Elliot: "Thought so. Here."

Elliot hands her a cup of coffee. She hadn't even noticed that he was holding a cup let alone two. She was not with it at all this morning. She flips the lamp on and sits on the chair, takes a big gulp of the coffee and sighs.

Olivia: "You gonna just stand there, sit down."

Elliot: (sits) "Alright! I guess you need some help packing a few things for our stay at 'our new place' huh?"

Olivia: "Yea I guess." She snickers at what he said. "I am gonna go take a shower, go grab me some clothes and things from the bedroom, if ya want."

Elliot: "Okay."

Olivia goes into the bathroom and takes a shower. Elliot goes into her bedroom and grabs some jeans and t-shirts for home life. He ventures over to the dresser but hesitates to get her underwear. He does however sneak a peak into her panty drawer.

Elliot is shocked at the large variety of sexy in her drawers. He is a little put back by the assortment of colors. Never did he imagine Olivia to be a lacey silky kind of woman 'underneath'. He hears the shower cut off and closes the drawer quietly.

Elliot: "Where is your bag?" (yells from the bedroom)

Olivia: "The one's we have to use are in the front closet."

Elliot goes to get the bag to pack Olivia's clothes. Olivia peeps out and tip toes to the bedroom. She grabs a T-shirt and puts it on, then slides her panties on. Elliot walks in just to catch the bottom portion of her butt.

Olivia: "EL?"

Elliot: "Shit! Sorry! I thought you were still in the bathroom."

Olivia: (putting the towel back around her) "Uh…s'ok, Turn around!"

Elliot: "Sorry!" (starts to laugh)

Olivia gets some jeans out of the closet and slides them on. Se gets her bra out of the drawer and goes back to the bathroom, passing Elliot on her way.

Elliot: "A little chilly in here, huh?" (laughs loudly)

Olivia jets around to look at him with a mean glare. She, then, turns and goes into the bathroom.

Olivia: "Shut up Stabler!" (slamming the bathroom door)

Olivia comes out a few minutes later. Elliot is sitting on her bed, like he lived there himself. Olivia grabs her bag from the bed and begins to shove clothes and under garments into it trying to shield Elliot from seeing them. She grabs an old pair of pajamas from the floor and shoves them in the bag.

Elliot: "Hmm…we are supposed to be married how long?"

Olivia: "Less than six months right?"

Elliot: "That is what I thought…you would be wearing _those_ to bed?"

Olivia: "Umm…well, they are comfortable?"

Elliot: "I thought women in love and attracted to their husband wore sexy stuff to bed…hell or nothing at all."

Olivia: "Elliot Stabler!" She pauses, "Fine, Let's see."

Olivia walks over to the dresser again. She opens the second drawer down in the middle. She grabs two things and spins around to face Elliot very seriously.

Olivia holds up a black lacy short gown that is almost completely see through with a pair of black lace panties in one hand. In the other, she held a red satin short gown with fur on the top and around the bottom, with red see through panties and sheer red hose.

Olivia: "Tell me…the black….or the red…Honey?"

Elliot, completely shocked and speechless for a moment sits on the bed with his mouth open. His eyes widened and finally began to mutter a sound.

Elliot: "Uhhh…ok…um….Both!"

Olivia: "Great!" (shoving them into the bag.)

She storms off to the living room with her bag packed. Elliot's cell phone rings and he grabs it.

Elliot: "Stabler!" He pauses to listen to Captain Cragen, "I will see, if not we can get some from the office."

Elliot hangs up the phone.

Olivia: "We can get what from the office?"

Elliot: "Captain said we each needed pictures together for our wallets."

Olivia: "I have a few that we have taken at the different events we have been to."

Elliot: "I have some in my locker too."

Olivia turned a bright shade of red. Dreading the conversation, she goes rummaging through her albums. She finds several good pictures for the house, and a few for their wallets.

Elliot: "And you thought it was odd that I had three pictures of you in my locker."

Olivia: "Shut up. We gotta go. Here!"

Elliot: "Liv, we can't do this once we are at the house, Captain's orders, NO fighting, remember?"

Olivia: "I know, let's just go."

Olivia and Elliot left the apartment and went to their undercover home. The keys were in the mail box by the front door. Elliot flashed back to when he left the divorce papers at the house for Kathy.

Elliot: "Shit!"

Olivia: "What is it?"

Elliot: "Kathy!"

Olivia cringed at her name.

Olivia: "What about her?"

Elliot: "I have to call and check on her and the baby."

Elliot went back to the car for this. Olivia took the keys and open the door. The house was beautiful! Just what she imagined she would have when she was married. She walked through examining every molding and every cabinet in the kitchen. Everything was fully stocked. Except the picture frames were empty. She dug the pictures out of her purse and placed them in the frames. Just as she sat the pictured frame on the mantle of the fireplace, Elliot walked in and Olivia did not even notice. She ran her finger over the glass where Elliot's face lay beneath. Elliot stood in the doorway watching.

Elliot: (clearing his throat) "Liv?"

Olivia: (startled) "uh…What?"

Elliot: "They are both fine, but I don't think Kathy is too thrilled with this situation."

Just then, Elliot pointed to the camera corner of the room within the ventilation duct.

Olivia: "Wonder where the others are?"

Elliot: "Munch said they were in every room and hardly detectable to the eye."

Olivia went to the bedroom and Elliot followed. She flipped the light on and looked around the room. There were no signs of cameras in the bedroom. She was sure there were several as there was probably several in every room.

Elliot: "So, here is where we will be sleeping together?"

Olivia: "Yes, I guess so. WAIT? Sleeping together?"

Elliot: "Uh, yea, sleeping…together… in the same bed, like married couples do?"

Olivia: "Ok…"

Elliot: "Want to try it out?"

Olivia felt flushed. Was he asking her to go to bed with him? What was he implying? Her thoughts raced as she stood there alone, face to face with him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Please review, the next chapter gets very EO interesting.


	5. Homelife

Decisions

**NOTE: ****NOT A DICK WOLF STORY! NO AFFILIATION WITH DICK WOLF OR NBC IN ANY WAY**

Chapter 5

Olivia and Elliot are standing face to face in the bedroom. Olivia is flustered at the thought of being in the same house with Elliot for one night let alone the same bed until this thing was over. Elliot felt the same way, but was trying to joke his way through it as always. That is why he asked her to try the bed out. Just joking, but deep down he could not resist her.

Olivia: (laughs) "Not to night honey, I have a headache."

Elliot: "Typical, women with their headaches."

Olivia laughed at him as they went into another room across the hallway. After the light was on, they spotted the computer. A post it was on the screen. Elliot snatched it off. Read file "Couple looking for another couple for friends only."

Olivia sat down and found the file. SVU Internet Crimes Division had already been working on the case. Their picture together was already posted. Casey must have had the same picture she earlier put into the frame on the mantle. The contact information was posted as well. Much to their surprise they had been married for 2 months and 29 days.

Elliot: "Tomorrow is our three month anniversary…Honey?"

Olivia: "Oh Elliot…Gosh!"

Olivia brought up the conversations and they both realized that they were to meet the other couple tomorrow night! They were meeting at Acappella's at eight o'clock.

It was now almost nine o'clock in the morning. They had to be at the precinct by ten. Elliot and Olivia locked the house and left. They arrived at the precinct to meet Munch and Fin. They four of them walk in together. Cragen met them at their desks.

Cragen: "Everything is a go. The couple expects you two to talk to them tonight on webcam for a little one on one before you meet. Remember you have to act like you are in love. Make it believable. Remember we will have our eyes and ears open at all times. Casey and I will be in the restaurant tomorrow night. Munch and Fin will be in the house across the street watching everything."

Elliot: "Captain, can you tell us where the cameras are?"

Cragen: "No Elliot, just make everything believable every moment. You do not know when the couple will be watching you either. They are sneaky and manipulative. Be careful. Now you two head back to the house, now as husband and wife. From here on out. Don't forget, no fighting!"

Olivia: "We are on it."

Olivia and Elliot leave the precinct and get into her car. They exchange glances and decide to let Elliot drive, so they switch. Elliot doesn't speak a word until they pull up in front of the house.

Elliot: " Alright love….I mean Liv, you ready?"

Olivia: "Yes, let's get these bastards."

Elliot gets out and walks to the other side of the car and opens her door, takes her hand and leads her into the house. The phone is ringing when the door opens. Olivia rushes to answer. She picks it up and says "Benson!" She already screwed up. Her name was now 'Russo.'

Cragen: "I knew you would do that! Benson, you have to stay on track. You are Livette Russo now, and Stabler is now Eldon Russo. Call him El! He can call you Liv. Got it."

Olivia: "Got it, sorry about that Captain."

Cragen: "Don't let it happen again."

Cragen hung up without another word. Elliot knew she had messed up royally. Thank goodness it was Cragen. Olivia hung up the phone, looked at the caller ID that read David Crigger and laughed. Even the captain had a new name for this case, and a new phone.

Elliot: "Was he mad?"

Olivia: "A little, he was testing us."

Elliot: "I am tired, let's take a nap until it is time for us to talk to them online."

Olivia: "Sounds good to me."

Olivia turns toward the living room the couch looks so comfortable. As she begins to take a step away, Elliot grabs her arm.

Elliot: "Honey, don't you want to lay with me?"

Olivia: "Oh, sure honey!" She looked up at the camera.

Elliot whispered into her ear…"Remember their testing us."

Olivia smiles: "Yea, I know."

Elliot and Olivia grab their bags and head to the bedroom. Olivia goes to the opposite side of the bed and Elliot plops down on the side facing the door. It was as if they had done it a thousand times.

Olivia strips of her jeans, not even thinking about Elliot there, she was so tired. She pulls back the covers, adjusts the pillow and rolls over. Her face is right up next to Elliot's. She grins and scoots back over.

Elliot: "Don't you want me to hold you…honey?"

Olivia: (shaking) "Oh, Sure,….dear."

Elliot spots the camera directly over the bed, but he does not tell Olivia this. He smiles at the camera and pulls her up next to his shirtless body.

Olivia places her face on his warm chest. She is shaking and just can't help it. She places her arm over his stomach and closes her eyes. She could lay here forever if she had to.

Elliot: "Why are you shaking?"

Olivia: "I'm not!"

Elliot: "Yes, you are."

Olivia: "You just have that effect on me…dear!"

Elliot looks at her face on his chest and becomes aroused and can't hide it. He readjusts himself in bed and then speaks softly to her.

Elliot: "Aren't you going to give me a kiss before we go to sleep?"

Olivia doesn't budge. Then she looks up at him, still shaking uncontrollably.

Olivia: "Sure am…honey!"

She raises her head to meet him face to face. She got ready to speak but he took her face in his hands and kissed her softly.

Elliot: (sighs) "Rest well!"

Olivia: (opening her eyes) "Hmm?"

Elliot: "Did you want more?"

Olivia: "Um…no? Did you?"

NOTE: Just wait….I will update some tomorrow!!! MORE EO to come!!!!


	6. Arrangement

Decisions

**NOT A DICK WOLF STORY! NO AFFILIATION WITH DICK WOLF OR NBC IN ANY WAY!**

**Chapter 6**

** Across the street **

**Across the street, Munch is on duty. Of course taking in every moment just to give him something to be sarcastic about when he sees Olivia and Elliot again. Fin is trying to take a nap when Munch sees Olivia and Elliot in bed together. Shocked at how soon they began to get so close, he raised Fin from his chair by screaming, "**_**That didn't take long!"**_** Fin jumped up from the chair he was trying to rest in and ran to see it for himself. **

**Munch: "Can you believe these two? Alone for two minutes and already in bed together."**

**Fin: "Munch, man, Shut up, Captain told them to act like a newly married couple. What is going on that is so shocking anyway?"**

**Munch: "Elliot's already making moves on Liv, that is what!"**

**Fin: "No way, Elliot and Kathy are together now, she just had their son, Elliot wouldn't do that."**

**Munch: "Wanna bet, we have audio too, remember? Not only can we see them, but we can also hear them."**

**Fin and Munch could not help but listen in and watch. Like a soap opera SVU in the making. **

** Back at the undercover home **

**Elliot is looking down at Olivia trying to figure out how he is going to answer her without admitting that he did want more…a lot more. He was so attracted to her at this moment that he could not help himself. Olivia laid her head back onto his chest, not sure what she wanted him to say in response. The quietness broke after a few seconds. **

**Elliot: "Of course I want more…but…uh…I am so tired I don't thin that I could right now. Tonight?"**

**Olivia: "I am tired too,…uh…honey. Let's get some Z's"**

**Elliot: "Rest well Mrs. Russo." (Smiles down at her)**

**Olivia: "You too Mr. Russo."**

**Olivia and Elliot never move. Elliot holds her tight against him and Olivia relaxes on him, but she still shakes underneath. Elliot wants her badly and knows that Munch and Fin are watching. Olivia falls asleep atop his chest thinking about the kiss they shared. Elliot falls asleep a few minutes later. **

** Three hours later **

**Olivia wakes up first. She looks at the clock on the night stand on Elliot's side and realizes it is nearly 2:30pm. She rises from the bed quietly to let Elliot sleep. She has to go to the bathroom, so she tip toes quickly and leaves her jeans behind. While she is in the bathroom Elliot wakes up searching for Olivia in the bed. She was his first thought and was curious to where she was. When he heard the toilet flush, he realized, and acted if he were still asleep. Olivia came quietly out of the bathroom and tip toed back to bed. She reaches for her jeans in the floor and Elliot raises himself up onto one elbow and smiles at her. **

**Olivia: "Uh…hello…i thought you were sleeping?"**

**Elliot: "I know."**

**Olivia: "Why you playin' games El?"**

**Elliot: "Games? What do you mean?"**

**Olivia just knew that Elliot thought she would start a fight. But she was tickled that he was acting to be asleep. To her it was cute. A flashback of there kiss hit her and she suddenly sat down on the bed, pulled on her jeans and got up and walked toward the door. **

**Elliot: "Where ya think your going?" (smirking)**

**Olivia: "I am famished. I am going to the kitchen, you coming."**

**Elliot: "Yes, I'm right behind you!"**

**The two of them go down stairs and shuffle through the cabinets and the fridge. They decided that sandwiches would hit the spot and so would a nice cold beer. They worked nicely in the kitchen together. Olivia made the sandwiches and Elliot got plates and the napkins. He grabbed the beer our of the fridge and opened them each one. **

**They headed to the living room. Elliot turned on the TV and Olivia grabbed the remote from him. She laughed and took a giant swig of her beer. Elliot in return did the same. He watched her as she took her first bite. Now, for Olivia it was odd for some reason for him to se her eat. Never was before, but for now, it was. Elliot kept eating like nothing happened. Olivia decided after two bites just to have her beer, she would eat later when he wasn't looking. She scooted herself down to one end of the couch as far as she could from Elliot. He made her a nervous wreck now that he had kissed her. **

**Elliot: " I thought you were starved….dear?"**

**Olivia: "Nah, I was more thirsty really."**

**Elliot: "Something bothering you now?"**

**Olivia: "No, should there be?"**

**Elliot: "I guess not."**

**Olivia finished off her beer and headed back to the kitchen for another. If she was going to have to stay in this house with Elliot the she would have to be intoxicated to calm her nerves. She took her plate with her to the kitchen. She was famished and she took a big bite as soon as she was out of sight of Elliot. She was chewing the last bite of her sandwich when Elliot rounded the corner into the kitchen. **

**Elliot: "More thirsty huh?"**

**Olivia: "Shut up El. I just didn't want to look like a hog while you were watching."**

**Elliot: "Honey that is sweet." Tapping her on the ass.**

**Olivia: "Cut that out Russo!"**

**Elliot: "Now, Liv, I was just playing. Just a little incentive for later, that's all."**

**Olivia's heart began to race. Elliot honestly could not believe he said that, even if she thought he was acting the part.**

** next door **

**Munch and Fin were watching and laughing at the whole situation. If Elliot was acting he was playing a damn good part.**

**Fin: "Man, I can't believe he kissed her, and now tapping her on the ass like that, calling her honey and dear. "**

**Munch: "He's not acting, he wants some action."**

**Fin: " You are the pervert, how did you ever get in the unit with such a filthy mind."**

**Munch: "Gotta think like one to catch them I guess."**

**Fin: "It is 3:30. They have thirty more minutes before they have to get online with the perps. Should we call captain to fill him in and have him call them."**

**Munch: "yea, they may be busy if you don't"**

**Fin: "Shut up!"**

**Fin calls Cragen to let him know they were acting like a couple for sure. Cragen laughs and let's fin know that he would call them to allow them time to get their thoughts together. **

** At undercover house **

**The phone rings twice before Elliot answers, staring at Olivia the whole time. **

**Elliot: "Russo Residence?"**

**Cragen: "Eldon, hey Its David."**

**Elliot: "Hey David, something wrong."**

**Cragen: No, just worried about mom's appointment at four o'clock today."**

**Elliot: "Liv and I have not forgotten, we will be waiting for her call afterward too."**

**Cragen: "Let us know if anything bad happens."**

**Elliot: "Don't worry…Dave…she'll be fine. Bye."**

**Cragen hangs up. Elliot looks at Olivia and points to the computer. They head up to the bedroom to get them selves together before they go online to talk to the other couple. Olivia is nervous. She isn't sure what is going to happen. After they get cleaned up, they go to the office area and sit on the couch in the office. They read to find that the couples name they are talking to Sue and Keith O'Charley. **

**Olivia signs on under the name EO4life. Elliot laughs at the username and pulls a seat up next to her at the desk.**

**Olivia: "interesting choice, don't you think….Honey?"**

**Elliot: "Love it, just like I…love you."**

**Olivia: (snapping her head around to look at him) "Good! You think they are on?"**

**Elliot: "I guess we just wait. The clock still says 3:59."**

**A screen pops up and says "sOCk4u is now online."**

**Olivia: "SOCK?"**

**Elliot: "Sue O'Charley Keith…very imaginative."**

**Olivia: "Oh…yea it is!"**

**Olivia and Elliot receive a message from Sue and Keith. It reads: "you have your Cam, mic and speakers on?"**

**Olivia looks at Elliot in disbelief. She couldn't believe they would just come straight with it like that. Remembering that the ICD had been chatting previously and set it up this way, she typed back "Yes we do."**

**A message popped up on the screen initializing the video chat session. This was their time to shine. Elliot and Olivia loked at each other, nodded, and accepted the invite. A screen with an average looking man and woman popped up. Elliot did not think that they looked like the type that would do this type f crime, but also thought that they never do. **

**Sue: "Hi, Olivia, nice to finally see you."**

**Olivia: "Nice to finally see you too, This is El." **

**Sue: "And this is Keith"**

**Elliot: "Hey man, nice to meet you."**

**Keith: "You too. I am glad we finally got this thing set up. I know it is hard to get everything together in a new home."**

**Olivia: "Yes, it is."**

**Keith: "You always wear your makeup in front of Eldon, Livette?"**

**Olivia: "Yes, Keith, I do."**

**Sue: "I used to until about a month ago when I was very sick. After that it did not matter."**

**Olivia: "Well, I like for El to see his wife nice and presentable."**

**Keith: "I guess you still get sexy in the bedroom too, huh?"**

**Olivia gulped, a bit nervous at the situation. Cragen had explained that these people love the show of affection, they love the perversion of the matter. Elliot put his arm around Olivia and smiled at her.**

**Elliot: "She is always sexy, not only in the bedroom." (kissing Olivia on the neck)**

**Sue and Keith smiled at each other. They kissed each other, and then spoke looking into the camera. **

**Sue: "Now, it's our turn."**

**Olivia: "Our turn?"**

**Sue: "Yes…Let's play a game. Want to."**

**Olivia: "A game? I am new to the internet stuff here Sue. What do you mean?"**

**Keith grinned and said: "Iwill do something to Sue then you do it to Livette Ok Eldon?"**

**Elliot: "Livette? You ok."**

**Keith: "Too fast for that I guess? At least let me see you kiss her?"**

**Elliot doesn't hesitate. He smiles and places his hands on Olivia's face and draws her face to him and kisses her passionately. Olivia forgets the webcam is on as well as forgets that Munch and Fin can see too. She kisses Elliot harder and they get closer. They are interrupted by a voice.**

**Sue: "Shew wee, Keith man that is sexy!"**

**Olivia jerks away and smiles at the webcam. She can't speak and she is blushing heavily. Elliot is all smiles. **

**Elliot: "How was that?"**

**Sue: "Got me hot!!! You guys have a laptop?"**

**Elliot: "Yea, why?"**

**Keith: "Wanna make this interesting?"**

**Olivia: "Sure?"**

**Elliot is astounded by her quick response. Olivia just grins and never looks at Elliot. **

**Sue: "Would you two be up to letting us watch you in the bedroom?"**

**Elliot: "In the bedroom?"**

**Sue: "Take your laptop to the bedroom with the cam and wah lah. We can watch you? We love that. And the two of you are still so hot together."**

**Elliot: "You want to watch us?**

**Olivia: "Have sex? Now?"**

**Sue: "Yes, it is almost dark and we can watch you with the lights on. I thought you said you two did not mind to put on a show for us?"**

**Olivia: "Uh…that is true…I …remember that?"**

**Elliot: "Yea…we did say that…didn't we?"**

**Keith: "Yes…now Livette, you have anything sexy to wear?"**

**Elliot: "Oh yes she does." **

**Elliot is getting hard just thinking about it. The black outfit she showed him earlier has not left his mind. He would love to see her in this. Elliot was not sure if he could go through with this. Their first night in this house and they may have to have sex. **

**Olivia nudged Elliot with her elbow. She did not want to have sex with Elliot. What if she couldn't control herself What if she could not fake sex like they had discussed?**

**Sue: "In fifteen minutes we will sign back on."**

**Keith: "See you there, but don't start with out us…the first part is the best."**

**Elliot: "Uh…OK."**

**Olivia closed out the box and made sure everything was off and Sue and Keith could not see them. Her mouth just dropped. **

**Olivia: "What are we going to do?"**

**Elliot: "We are going to go upstairs and get all sexy, go to bed and fake it."**

**Olivia: "I don't now if I can do this?"**

**Elliot: "We will just kiss, and rub Liv, no penetration, just the foreplay. We have to make them buy it."**

**Olivia: "OK, I can try. Please Elliot, let's not do anything stupid and end up blowing this thing."**

**Olivia grabs the computer and Heads upstairs, Elliot is right behind her. She goes into the bathroom to change while Elliot hooks everything up. **

** Back across the street **

**Munch and Fin have called Casey to the house. Casey can not believe what she has just heard. Elliot and Olivia are going to have to act like they are having sex. Casey, munch and Fin look at each other and then burst into laughter. **

**Casey: "Seriously guys, how is this going to work. You know the sexual tension has been their for years."**

**Munch: "I guess that they will have to be good actors and professional about it."**

**Fin: "You make it sound like a prostitute situation. Just fake it, not enjoy it."**

**Casey: "Ok, what are we going to do, just watch, and listen?"**

**Munch: "I am! We got any popcorn in this place."**

**Fin smack Munch n the shoulder and just turns to talk to Casey. Casey is concerned about Olivia and her true feelings for Elliot. Fin is concerned about Elliot going too far. **

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**THE NEXT CHAPTER IS MAJOR EO ANGST! JUST READ ANS PLEASE REVIEW. Thanks, Kim**


	7. Faking

Decisions

Chapter 7

Elliot is lying on the bed and Olivia is still in the bathroom. Elliot is waiting for the initialization screen to pop up. About that time, the screen appears.

Elliot: "Liv, they are waiting."

Olivia: "I am as ready as I am going to be I guess."

Elliot: "Are you sure you are going to be okay with this?"

Olivia: "Yes, this isn't for you and me."

Elliot: "I know. Alright, I am starting this thing."

Elliot accepts the invitation and again Sue and Keith pop up on the screen. Sue is smiling and Keith is kissing her neck.

Sue: "I see you Eldon, where is Livette?"

Elliot: "Liv is coming out in a minute."

Keith: "OK! We will be watching."

Elliot: "Alright."

Elliot goes back over to the bed. He pulls of his shirt and Sue screams "Yea!"

Elliot steps back closer to the screen. "Liv is a little nervous about you all watching…maybe you can mute the mic?" Elliot had cut the screen to the computer off so Olivia would not be distracted.

Sue: "Oh Sure!"

Elliot once again walks back to the bed, removes his faded denim jeans and tosses them on the floor. Olivia cracks the door to the bathroom and gives Elliot a fearful look. He can only see her face at this point.

Olivia: "We ready?"

Elliot: "We are on."

Olivia flips the light to the bathroom off and Elliot lowers the lights. The lights are still bright enough to be able to see with the webcam but a little more romantic than the overhead light shining on.

Elliot sits up in the bed with the covers covering only part of his legs. Olivia steps out with the black see thru gown with lace on the top, and the tiny lace panties beneath. Her hair is done and her make up is beautiful. Elliot can feel himself tingling below. The very sight of her makes his heart race.

Olivia comes to the bed and sits to face Elliot. He takes her hand and kisses it and pulls her closer to him. Her body is trembling and so is his. He whispers in her ear, just fake it only if you want to. He kissed her ear softly and continued down her neck. Her heart began beating faster and faster. She lay back onto the pillow and sighed deeply, while Elliot continued kissing her neck.

Elliot stopped and looked her in the eyes. She gave him a look that begged him to continue. Elliot kissed her face softly and then kissed her mouth. She opened her mouth to have him kiss her deeper and he did. Elliot had never Olivia like this before. He felt like he was taking advantage of her so he moved to kiss her neck again.

Olivia lifted her body off the bed, closed her eyes and tilted her head back when he touched her hip with his hand. Elliot thought that only women that wanted to continue did this. He thought she only wanted to fake this for the couple. She wrapped her arms around his back and pulled him closer to her. His body fell into her and Olivia felt his arousal on her thigh. She opened her eyes wide and looked at him. He returned the glance. Olivia whispered into his ear. "_I'm fine. Don't stop." _Elliot wasn't sure exactly what that meant, but he was almost at the point of no turning back…all or nothing, he had to have her.

She rubbed her hand down the small of his back and into the top of his boxers. He kissed her neck and began down to the top of her breast. She arched her back in return. He slid the strap of the gown down her upper arm and kissed her there too. Elliot put one of his legs between her legs and could feel the warmth from below. Olivia took a deep breath and sighed "Oh yea"

Elliot looked at her with her head tilted back and her eyes closed and ran his hand down her him and back to her stomach. He inched his way down to just above her warmest point and the lower he went the higher she arched her back. She grabbed his head in her hands and pulled him up to face her.

She kissed him manically. She had lost it. She opened her mouth and kissed him as deeply as she could. For Olivia there was no turning back now. She was his. Elliot slid his hand under her waist and pulled her into him. He tugged on the top of her panties as if asking to remove them. She tossed the covers off of them with on push of her leg, raised her bottom off the bed and helped him take them off, and flipped them across the room with one swift kick.

Elliot, still wearing his boxers, crawled over between her legs, placed his manhood next to her warmest most moist point and began to grind against her. Olivia moaned with pleasure. Elliot felt himself getting harder. He whispered very lowly to Olivia. _"You okay?"_ Olivia just groaned and nodded her head yes. She kissed him again and then made her way to his neck then his ear. _"I can't do this anymore." _Elliot whispered back, still grinding against her and touching her everywhere he could reach, _"You can't do what anymore?". _ He stopped grinding but could not stop rubbing her silky body. He was so hot for her. If they stopped now, their cover would be blown.

The phone begins to ring right beside the bed. It rings one….two….three. Olivia turns and slaps the phone into the floor. Elliot kisses her again, knowing that they can't stop to answer the phone. He was much to aroused now to stop, but she said she can't do this anymore. _"Well, Liv," _He whispers lowly. "_You can't do what anymore? Please tell me?" _

Olivia grabs the bottom of his back and Pulls him in. She wants him to grind against her for now. He can't control and begins to slide himself against her. She moans out loudly. Finally, she answers by whispering into his ear softly so the O'Charley's would not hear her. _"I can't fake this anymore. I need you." _

Elliot knows he can have her now. She pushes into him and slowly pushes his boxers down to reveal his manliness. He whisks the boxers off and flips them into the floor. He raises her against him and he rubs himself against her. She is so warm and wet now. He slides himself into her and Olivia moans loudly once more.

Elliot and Olivia begin making love. Elliot ravishes her body. Olivia moans in satisfaction with every thrust of his body. Elliot moans as well, just as he feels him self about to explode within her she arches her back and begins to quiver all over as she screams with delight. Elliot then lets himself go with a moan as well.

Olivia lays flat on the bed and Elliot falls upon her. They are both dripping with sweat and shaking. Elliot kisses her deeply one last time and moves from on top of her onto the bed. He sighs and closes his eyes. She rests her head on his chest and he hugs her tightly. Neither say a word. They drift off to sleep forgetting that the couple is still watching them. Sue and Keith are still tuned in and can see and hear everything that is said or done until either Olivia or Elliot realizes it is still on.

**Note: Please review. I can't wait to post the next chapter. But for now I will leave you hanging! Sorry! ******** Stay Tuned **


	8. Exposed

Decisions

Chapter 8

Across the street 

Munch, Fin, and Casey are glued to the screen watching Olivia and Elliot. Casey can't believe her eyes. If Elliot and Olivia were faking, then they definitely put on a great show. Munch notices after the 'show' that they both fell asleep. Fin is concerned because when Elliot and Olivia wake up, they may be unnerved at what just happen and not realize that Sue and Keith may still be watching them.

Fin: "Oh lord, they went to sleep Casey, the webcam is still rolling."

Casey: "The phone is off too, since she kicked if off when Cragen called. What have we gotten them into?"

Munch: "I don't know but the show was definitely believable."

Fin: "If it was fake then they are good at their job."

Casey: "I was thinking the same thing, thing is I am not sure it was."

Munch: "We got a good view from the side table and from above the bed."

Fin: "I am not sure it was, they were too exposed, and it was broadcast on the net. What if this crazy twosome broadcast it elsewhere?"

Casey: "We got to get Cragen to get them out of there, this has went to far to fast."

Munch: "All in a days work must be nice!"

Fin: "Munch, is that all you think about?"

Fin turns his back once again to Munch. Aggravated at the situation, he phones the captain to fill him in. Cragen is appalled, not sure at what is going on at the house. He agrees that they need to find a way to get them out…fast. Cragen makes a call to ICD. Internet Crimes must have some way to get the two detectives out or do something before the two of them blow this case completely. The ICD advises if they pull out now, the case will be exposed and the couple will flee. After all the man hours that have been on this case they refuse to pull Olivia and Elliot out.

Casey returns to the precinct, Munch and Fin take turns watching the cameras through the night. There is no movement from Elliot nor Olivia. They are comfortably sleeping, together, wound in each others arms.

Back at the house 

Elliot wriggles around as he begins to awake. With first instinct, he reaches down and kisses Olivia's forehead and hugs her up against him, without even opening his eyes. She begins to reposition and the thought dawns on her that she is in bed with Elliot.

After their shard night of passion, the two of them went straight to sleep. The sunlight is peering in the window and Olivia is fully awake now. She doesn't want to move in fear of waking Elliot. Elliot squirms some more in the bed and unconsciously refuses to let Olivia from his grasp. The two are roused by a voice in the room that is neither hers nor his.

Sue: "Hello love birds."

Olivia jumps to sitting position in the bed, followed almost instantly by Elliot doing the same. They look around the room, then at one another. Olivia lowers her head and jumps out of bed and runs into the bathroom with only the see through gown covering her long body.

Elliot wraps the covers around his naked body and goes to the computer and turns on the screen.

Elliot: "Sue?"

Sue: "Yes, it is me? Good morning."

Elliot: "Good Morning?"

Sue: "Sure was an interesting show you two put on. I love to see that new married couples still have hot passionate sex."

Elliot: "What time is it?"

Sue: "Nearly 8am."

Elliot: "Geez. I gotta get Liv and I some coffee. I am signing off now."

Sue: "Talk to you later sexy."

Elliot: "Alright Sue!"

Sue: "Don't forget our meeting tonight? Eight o'clock at Acappella's."

Elliot: "See you there!"

Elliot closes out the programs and shuts the computer off. He sits on the end of the bed thinking about the passion they two shared the night before. Did she really want him or did he violate their partnership? Did Munch and Fin watch the whole thing? What has he done?

Elliot notices the phone on the floor. He picks it up and returns the receiver to the base. He searches for and finds his boxers against the dresser in the floor, slips them on then his jeans. Olivia's body won't leave his thought, and he isn't sure if they ever will.

Olivia is in the bathroom, sitting on the side of the bathtub. She is rubbing her face wondering if it really happened or if it actually happened. Did she tell him she couldn't fake it anymore…did she really say that in the heat of the moment? How would she open the door to face him now?

Elliot pecks on the bathroom door, "Liv, you alright?"

Olivia: "…uh…yea…I will be out in a few."

Elliot: "You want some coffee?"

Olivia: "Yea, thanks."

Elliot goes down stairs to get the coffee started. Olivia looks at herself in the mirror. Her face flushed with fear her hair and make up is a mess. She runs her fingers thru her hair and washes of her make up. She changes her clothes and reapplies her make up. She opens the bathroom door into the bedroom. Elliot is standing in the doorway to the bedroom.

Elliot: "Good morning!"

Olivia: "Morning"

Elliot: "Here is your coffee, good and hot."

Olivia takes the coffee from his hand, "Thanks." (lowering her head)

Elliot sits his coffee on the night stand next to the phone. He puts his hand on her chin, gently pulls her face up to look at him. She blushes.

Elliot: "It's okay, Liv."

Olivia: "…what did we do?" (tear rolls down her face)

Elliot: "well…Liv, we…"

Olivia: "We had sex."

Elliot: "No, we…made love, like married couples do."

Olivia jerked away, feeling guilty. She turns to walk away. Elliot grasps her arm and pulls her into him. He holds her against him and Olivia closes her eyes. She felt safe in his arms but she shook against him with fear. She could stay here forever.

Elliot whispered in her ear, "Olivia, it felt so right. Didn't it?"

Olivia whispered back, "Yes, it did." She then jerked away.

Olivia ran down stairs. The phone began to ring and Elliot grabbed it on the second ring still watching Olivia run down the stairs.

Elliot: "The Russo's!", regaining his senses.

Cragen: "Eldon, You need to come into the office. Bring Livette. We have some paperwork for the two of you."

Elliot: "Alright, be there in a few."

Elliot went downstairs, he found Olivia sitting at the dining table. Her face was in her hands, her coffee was sitting beside her arm on the table. Elliot walked in and looked at her a moment before he spoke.

Elliot: "Liv…?"

Olivia looked up at him briefly, "Yea?"

Elliot: "We have to go to the office to sign some paperwork, _Dave _just called."

Olivia: "Alright, I am ready whenever you are."

Elliot motioned for her to go ahead in front of him. He through on his shirt from his bag and his shoes and they went to the car. Before he started the car, he looked over at Olivia and smiled.

Elliot: "You ready?"

Olivia: "How are we going to walk in there like they haven't seen anything at all."

Elliot: "Liv…they don't have to know it _wasn't_ fake?"

Olivia: "Still, we are going to catch hell, you know that."

Elliot: "I am sure they enjoyed the show as much as we enjoyed doing it."

Olivia: "Stabler?!"

Elliot: "What!? You can't tell me you weren't completely satisfied."

Olivia dropped her head and blushed.

Elliot: (laughed his sneaky laugh) "No need to be shy now Liv, neither of us have a reason to be shy now."

Elliot started the car and drove to the precinct. Olivia did not muffle a single word the whole way. Unusual for her, but she couldn't find the words for this situation. At the precinct, Elliot gets out, opens the door for Olivia and assisted her out of the car once more, as he did the back at the house.

Olivia and Elliot walked into the precinct. Stood patiently and quietly waiting on the elevator doors to open. Elliot looked at Olivia she stared at the floor. The doors open, Elliot puts his hand on the small of her back, to let her go ahead of him. He had done this many times before, but this time made Olivia's stomach go wild.

The elevator went up and the doors opened. He once again placed his hand on Olivia's lower back and she stepped out. Elliot never removed his hand from her back as they walked in step with one another into the office.

The two detectives were met as they entered by Munch smiling the devilish smile back at them.

Olivia blushed and moved to her desk away from Elliot. Elliot walked into Cragen's office.

Cragen: "Shut the door."

Elliot shut the door and stood to face Cragen once again.

Cragen: "So?"

Elliot: "So?" He feared what Captain Cragen was going to say about the escapade last night.

Cragen: "I tried to call last night, but was cut off when the call connected? Care to explain…and before you answer, I saw the feed from last night."

Elliot: "Well, Captain, We were on webcam with the perps we couldn't exactly answer the phone in the middle of their show."

Cragen: "Uh huh? Where's Benson?"

Elliot looked out the office door's window to see Olivia talking with Casey. Just then the two of them headed toward the cribs.

In the Cribs 

Casey: "Well, Mrs. Russo, how was your night?"

Olivia: "Casey, it was all fake…."

Casey: "Don't feed me that bull, I was across the street, I saw everything. The sexy lingerie, the covers flying, the phone fly across the room. And just so you know, We have _audio._"

Olivia: "AUDIO!? So, Munch and Fin can hear us too?"

Casey: "Yes, they can see you and hear you…didn't seem to fake to me?"

Olivia: "CASEY NOVAK! Are you implying…?"

Casey: " I only know what I saw?"

Olivia: "Casey, you know how I have felt about Elliot for a couple years now. Can I tell you something?"

Casey shuts the door, "You know you can?"

Olivia: "I couldn't resist him. I thought I could but his hands all over my body and him pressed against me. I couldn't help it. It was ama…"

Cragen opens the door quickly, Elliot is right behind him.

Cragen: "Uhhh…what were about to say Detective Benson?"

Olivia: "Uh…I was telling Casey the details of the case. How it is amazing how quickly the perps told us what they wanted….uh…is this routine for them."

Cragen: "Elliot, Casey, can you excuse us?"

Elliot smiled at Olivia and Olivia smiled back and dropped her head again. Casey shook her head as she shut the door behind her.

Cragen and Olivia are alone. He is concerned at how deep the two detectives have gotten into this case so soon.

Cragen: "What is going on Olivia?"

Olivia: "Captain, we were just doing our job."

Cragen: "I am this close (holding his fingers very close together) to pulling you two out of there."

Olivia: "No, that will jeopardize the case. I will be fine Captain!"

Cragen: "Liv? I have seen the video feed from last night, tell me one thing?"

Olivia blushing: "What's that?"

Cragen: "How long can you and Stabler keep this lie up without getting personally involved?"

Olivia: "What!? We are partners! That is it!", trying to make herself believe her statement as well as Cragen.

Cragen: "Twice a day, until this thing is over, I want you to check in. No questions asked. First sign that you are in over your head or personally involved, I am pulling you two out! I will not jeopardize this office or our integrity as a unit to play games. Nor will I let your personal lives be put at risk. Understand?"

Olivia: "Understood Captain."

Cragen hugs her and then leaves Olivia alone in the cribs. She plops on the bed beside her and starts to cry. Elliot enters the cribs quietly and shuts the door.


	9. Confidence

Decisions

Chapter 9

Elliot kneels in front of her as she sits on the bed.. She looks him in the eyes. Elliot wipes the tear from her cheek.

Elliot: "Olivia, can I ask you a question?"

Olivia: "What is it Elliot, can't you tell that I am in turmoil about this?"

Elliot: "Did I do something wrong? Did I misinterpret what you said?"

Olivia sobbing: "No Elliot, you did nothing wrong. You did not misinterpret what I said. I did say I couldn't anymore. I couldn't!"

Elliot: "Why are you crying then, I wanted it as much as you did, if not more."

Olivia: "Elliot, we are partners. You are back with Kathy, she just had your child."

Elliot: "Right now, You are considered my wife. I can have no further contact with Kathy until this is over. If so, it will blow our cover."

Olivia: "Elliot, what are you trying to do to me??? I feel so guilty, I can't play these games. I got caught in the heat of the moment."

Elliot: "Olivia…come on," standing up, he begins to pace in front of her, "I COULDN'T CONTROL IT EITHER!"

Olivia: "Keep it down El! If Captain hears us fighting, he will jerk us off this case."

Elliot: "Fine, but we are going to have to discuss this sometime. SOON!"

Olivia was very upset by this time. Elliot stormed out as he always does. He couldn't believe she wouldn't talk to him about it. Why was she so upset if she wanted it that badly. He kept thinking about what she said in regards to the heat of the moment. That statement made him angry.

Casey stopped Elliot in the hallway. She glared at him with the look of annoyance.

Elliot: "Not you too." He said as he continued to walk.

Casey: "Elliot? Can I talk to you a moment?"

Elliot: "Don't give me a hard time Casey?"

Casey: "It's Liv…I need to tell you something."

Elliot: "Fine, let's go get a hot dog. It is nearly noon and I haven't had anything but coffee."

Casey and Elliot walk out on the street. The hot dog vendor was not that crowded. His undercover cell phone rings in his pocket. He looks at Casey, hesitating to answer. He looks at the phone still ringing in his hand. He flips it open.

Elliot: "Hello"

Keith: "Hey El?"

Elliot: "Keith?"

Keith: "Yea…Nice day for a hot dog huh?"

Elliot: "Huh? Actually yes it is."

The call ends. Just then Elliot feels a tap on the shoulder. It is Keith and Sue, right in front of him.

Keith: "Hey man!" (grinning)

Elliot: "Uh…Hey there man!"

Keith: "So, who's this? Where's Livette?"

Elliot: "We had to get some things form the police station, she is in there now getting them."

Keith: "Why the police station?"

Elliot: "We lost some things in the move and filed a police report. We were just tying up some loose ends in regards to paperwork."

Keith: "Oh I see."

Sue: Will she be out in a bit?"

Elliot: "Liv was starving I came to get her something. Oh…uh…This is Cassandra, my neice."

Cassandra extends her hand, "Nice to meet you."

Elliot is nervous. What were these two doing here right in front of the police station in the middle of the day? Had they followed the two detectives?

Cassandra: "I am going to see if Liv needs any help? See you inside El!"

Elliot: "Alright, be right there."

Elliot looks at Keith and Sue. They smile in return. Elliot is worried that they are blown.

Elliot: "I better get in here and make sure the list is complete this time. Those losers never get anything right. They can't find a damn suitcase let alone a criminal!"

Keith smirks: "I know…even the murders out there they can't track."

Elliot smirks in response: "Ah, I just want my shit back. I gotta go. See you tonight!"

Keith nods and Elliot heads back in. Olivia is standing in front if the elevator when it opens and Elliot steps out.

Olivia: "Casey told me you all were met on the street by Keith and Sue?"

Elliot sighs: "Yes, I am worried about this. He had the new cell number too. He called just before and said…"_Nice day for a hot dog huh?" _ then he hung up and tapped me on the shoulder."

Olivia: "Damn, are we being tracked?"

Olivia and Elliot head into Cragen's office. Cragen is on the phone. 

Cragen: "Yes sir, I will let them know to be more careful."

Cragen turns to look at Olivia and Elliot. The look of disgust covers his face. Elliot and Olivia knew that things were serious.

Cragen: "Have a seat. We need to conference. I will get Munch, Fin and Casey."

Casey comes in first, Munch and Fin right behind her. Cragen closes the door. He goes behind his desk and sits down. He interlaces his fingers and puts them on the desk. Cragen looks at Casey and shakes his head before he speaks.

Cragen: "We have a problem."

Casey: "What's that?"

Cragen: "They have got accessed the wireless system in the house. They can see every camera. Also, They have penetrated the cellular companies files and have accessed the new phone and can trace you as long as it is on."

Elliot: "What the hell?"

Olivia: "I knew this would happen. So now there can be no talking or anything in the house in regards to the case. That is why you all are trying to be so careful and secretive while we are in the house."

Cragen: "Not only that. They may know about the house that Munch and Fin are in as well. We have cleared it out and made it look like a residence. Two roommates are in there now. The cameras are now only security devices that have been installed and only viewable from ICD."

Munch: "So, we don't get to watch now?"

Cragen: "Enough! You and Fin now are roommates and live in the house across the street. Watch the house carefully from over there. We have brought in binoculars and things to help you. The cameras are only now seen from here within this department and ICD."

Olivia: "So, we need to watch every word and go deeper undercover than before?"

Elliot: "As if that hasn't been done already."

Cragen: "We can't take you out now, too risky. Your lives may be at stake."

Olivia: "Captain, no problem, Elliot and I can do this. Trust us!"

Cragen nodded then excused the whole gang. Casey and Olivia paired off as they left the office. Cragen asked Elliot to stay behind. Munch and Fin returned to their desks.

Cragen: "Elliot, take care of Liv."

Elliot: "I will sir, she is safe with me."

Cragen: "Don't take advantage of the situation. Liv has been through a lot in the past year or so."

Elliot: "Yes sir."

Elliot walks out and spots Casey and Olivia. Olivia was looking at herself in the pocket sized mirror from her desk, applying her lipstick. Casey was flipping thru some papers in her hand. Elliot approaches and breaks the silence.

Elliot: "You ready Liv?"

Olivia: "Let's go."

Elliot: "Come on Case. You have to walk out with us to make it look believable."

Elliot grabs Olivia's hand and intertwines his fingers into hers. He is not going to let her go no matter what. Casey steps in behind the two detectives. They take the elevator to ground level and get off and exchange goodbyes and go in opposite directions. It is nearly 2:30pm by this time and Elliot and Olivia get in the care and head 'home'. Olivia decides she wants to get some things before they get home. She stops and heads in to shop a little. She has to have a dress for tonight. She also picks up a couple things for later, for Elliot.

Elliot and Olivia arrive at the house around 4:00pm. They unlock the door and go inside the house. Olivia sits her shopping bag down at the base of the stairs, heads to the kitchen and pops the top on a beer and guzzles it halfway down. Elliot comes into the kitchen. Olivia hands him a beer and he dos almost the same except he drinks a little more from the bottle.

Elliot: "Should we figure out what we are going to wear to night…honey?"

Olivia: "I have just the dress in mind."

Elliot: "Oh, really? Sexy I hope."

Olivia blushes. She is beginning to like this arrangement but could not admit that to Elliot. She has decided to make the best of it. If it meant having sex with Elliot every night, she would. She would, and enjoy every moment.

Olivia: "Very honey." As she reaches up and kisses him on the cheek then walks away.

Elliot gulps down another drink of beer. He wants her so badly. The thoughts of last night are clear in his head at this moment. Olivia grabs the shopping bag, runs upstairs to the bedroom and shuts the door. Elliot follows but she had locked the door.

Elliot: "Come on Liv, Open up!"

Olivia: "Nope" Laughing from just on the other side.

Elliot: "Liv…let me in…don't play games with me."

Olivia opens the door and looks straight into his eyes, "Who's playing?"

Elliot: "You were."

Olivia: "Not anymore…Honey!"

Elliot squeezes out a smile, but is at odds inside. "What do you mean, Liv?"

Olivia: "I will not play games with you. If I say something, I mean it. I will not deny myself anything that I want any longer."

Elliot: "Huh?", swallowing hard.

Olivia smiles and walks toward the bathroom with her bag. She strips her shirt of before entering the bathroom then looks back at him with all the confidence in the world before closing the door behind her.

Elliot legs are weak at the sight of her. He walks over to the bathroom door and puts his hand against the door. He steps back when he hears the knob rattle as she prepares to open it. Olivia jerks the door open quickly. She is standing in the doorway directly in front of Elliot with only her bra and panties on. Elliot melts. Olivia steps in toward him and places her hand on his face. She, then, presses herself against him and throws her arm around his neck, the whole time smiling and keeping eye contact.

Olivia: "What's the matter baby…don't you like it?"

Elliot: "uuhhh…sure I do! Damn Liv!"

Olivia: "I figured I would have to have some undies to match my dress. That is always sexy right?"

Elliot: "Oh yea.", placing his hand around her back and squeezing her into him.

Olivia: "So, you approve Mr. Russo?"

Elliot: "You bet. You look amazing."

Olivia wraps her free arm around his neck and touched noses with him. "Good!"

Elliot: "You are so sexy Liv. I…"

Olivia: "Not another word. I gotta get my hair done."

Olivia kisses Elliot. Elliot is on fire for her. He steps into her and she bumps against the wall. Her mouth opens slightly and he wants more. Olivia ends the kiss and looks at him confidently and makes eye contact again.

Olivia: "Save that for later baby." Smiling at him.

Elliot: "Damn, what has gotten into you?"

Olivia doesn't say a word as she walks back into the bathroom to get ready for the meeting with Keith and Sue. Elliot is dumbfounded and sits on the bed for a moment.

Elliot: "Liv, is there any liquor in the house?"

Olivia (from the bathroom): "I thought I saw a couple bottles in the cupboard, go check."

Elliot heads downstairs and finds a bottle of tequila and a bottle of vodka. He puts them in the refrigerator for later. Elliot knows he will need a drink for later. If he is going to get through tonight, he may need more than one. Olivia was in his every thought now. How would he resist the urge to have her again. Especially now that she was as confident and assertive as she is?

NOTE: Please review…tell me what you want to see more of.


	10. Appointment

Decisions

Chapter 10

It is now 6:45, Elliot has waited in the living room for Olivia to come downstairs for nearly and hour. He hadn't realized it until now but he has to be showered, shaved, dressed and ready to leave in forty-five minutes. What in the world could be taking Olivia so long?

Elliot heads up the stairs, jerks the bedroom door open and finds Olivia fully dressed and make up on, hair beautifully done, and putting on her bracelet. She looks amazing wearing the knee length lilac dress to match the lilac underwear that brought him to his knees almost. Elliot was speechless, again. Olivia turned as she pushed her hair back, her eyes sparkling and her smile wide.

Olivia: "Well, hello darling. Are you going to get ready, or am I going alone?"

Elliot: (still stunned) "I 'm going…to…get dressed. Uhhh… After I shower of course. You look amazing Liv."

Olivia: "Thank you. You better hurry we have to leave at 7:30 to be at the restaurant by 8:00."

Elliot ran to the shower. He wasn't so sure about what was going through Olivia's head. She never acted this way before. She acted as if she were married to him, for real. The joy in her laugh and the sparkle in her eye made him weak.

Elliot hurried out of the shower. He entered the bedroom with nothing on as he would at home to find Olivia sitting on the bed facing the bathroom door. She tossed held up a clean pair of boxers as Elliot tried to hide his manhood with his hands.

Olivia: "No need in that Mr. Russo. I have seen that package before."

Elliot: "Alright Liv, don't make me take them."

Olivia: "You could always go in that?"

Elliot: "What?"

Olivia: "That would save us some time don't you think?"

Elliot: "LIV!?…"

Olivia: "El, here! Geez!" (tossing his boxers to him)

Olivia laughed as she put her shoes on. She got up from the bed and patted Elliot on the ass as he had done her earlier that day. She made her way down stairs to get her thing into her purse. She made sure to dab on the new perfume that she bought. She smiled at the thought of Elliot smelling her neck and feeling his breath on her skin.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

At 7:25, Elliot came downstairs looking like something out of a men's magazine. He looked very distinguished in a black tailored suit and lilac tie that matched her dress perfectly. Elliot reflected on the matching underwear Olivia was wearing as well.

Elliot: "Liv, You ready?"

Olivia: (from the living room) "Coming!"

Elliot takes her in his arms and looks into her eyes and pulls him close to her.

Elliot: "You look so beautiful. How about we just stay here tonight? We can lock the doors and cut out all the lights and just make love all night."

Olivia: "Uh…but they are expecting us?"

Elliot: "So? We can be late then?"

Olivia: "We could…but let's not."

Elliot loosens his grip and Olivia turns toward the door. Elliot sighs and the two head to the vehicle.

Inside the vehicle, he looks at her for a minute or so as she tussles with her hair and rubs her index finger over her shiny lips. She finally looks back at him and smiles.

Olivia: "What?"

Elliot: "Why are you so different?"

Olivia: "You say it like it is a bad thing?"

Elliot: "No, don't take that wrong. It is not a bad thing. You seem so…"

Olivia: "So what?"

Elliot: "Happy!"

Olivia: "Well, El, I am happy! I am Mrs. Eldon Russo. Right?"

Elliot: "Happy with me?"

Olivia: "Oh El, just drive."

Olivia closes the mirror to the visor and pushes the visor into it's normal position. She looks at Elliot and laughs a little under her breath. Elliot look at her and smiles.

Elliot: "So, you gonna act like this all night?"

Olivia: "Yes, I am…until…this thing is over!"

Elliot: "Even back at the house?"

Olivia: "All of the time!"

The two detectives arrive at the restaurant at 8:05 pm. They are greeted by the hostess and taken upstairs to the private dining area where they are seated with Keith and Sue.

Keith: "Glad you decided to join us. We began to worry you weren't coming. As beautiful as Livette is tonight, I would have begged her to stay at home."

Elliot looked at Olivia: "I begged her to stay home and make love to me all night, but we had plans, and she refused."

Keith: "Aw, at least she sticks to her word."

Elliot: "I hope so."

Sue: "What do you mean?"

Elliot: "Nothing, just a little personal joke with us."

The waitress greeted them and took their drink orders. They each ordered their drinks. Olivia and Elliot had White Russians and the O'Charley's had iced tea. Elliot and Olivia ordered first. They realized at that moment the plan was set for tonight. Keith and Sue had made their plan to let Olivia and Elliot drink alcohol and they would take advantage of them, then kill them.

Olivia: "I need to visit the restroom. Excuse me."

Elliot: "I think I should too before the food comes."

Elliot and Olivia head to the bathroom. Elliot slips the cell phone to Olivia. She calls Cragen to fill him in on the details. They needed to stay close to bust them tonight.

Olivia returns to the table with Elliot to find that Keith and Sue were not there. They sit there patiently waiting for the couple to return.

Elliot caught the scent of Olivia's perfume and placed his face into her neck. He slid his hand under the edge of her skirt and touched her upper thigh.

Elliot: "You smell wonderful tonight too."

Olivia: "Thanks El."

Elliot slid his hand up farther on her thigh. Olivia easily put her hand down on top of his and smiled at him. She kissed him softly on the lips leaving her lipstick as a reminder.

Sue and Keith return to the table just as Olivia finishes her drink.

Keith: "Another?"

Olivia: "Sure."

The waitress continues to bring drink after drink throughout the two couple's dinner. Olivia is not feeling the effects until Elliot asks her to dance. Elliot is a little intoxicated himself. They get into the middle of the floor and dance to the soft music.

Elliot burns for her and wants her more than ever. Olivia feels the same and is well aware of his desire for her as he pulls her closer. Olivia giggled and threw her head back as they danced. Elliot trailed his hands up her back and onto the nape of her neck. Olivia shivered all over at his touch.

Sue and Keith were not at the table again when they returned from the dance floor. The two downed the final drink and headed downstairs to the main restaurant. Keith was on the phone and Sue was flipping through papers in her bag.

Olivia was in no shape to be working on a case in her condition. She felt more intoxicated than she should be and very hyper. Elliot was intoxicated but well aware of the situation. Olivia slipped away form Elliot into the bathroom. Casey was waiting for her to come in.

Casey: "Olivia? How much did you drink?"

Olivia: "Not enough to make me this drunk." Her speech was hardly decipherable.

Casey called Cragen and advised them to do something fast, she thought that Olivia was drugged. Casey advised Olivia to take the taxi numbered 2764 home with Elliot. Elliot met her outside the bathroom. Olivia kissed him instantly. Casey stepped back to hide from Sue and Keith. Olivia was almost unmanageable and was all over Elliot in the restaurant. Casey did not want the couple to see her, but she had to help.

Outside the restaurant, they found the cab 2764 parked in front. Elliot helped Olivia in the back and crawled in beside her. Olivia grabbed Elliot by the collar of his coat and pulled him onto her. She kissed him and at first he could not resist her. She was in no state to do anything, she would not remember it anyway.

Elliot and Olivia were interrupted at the sound of the cabbie clearing his throat loudly, not once, but twice. Elliot looked up into the mirror and recognized the face looking back at him. It was Fin driving the cab.

Fin: "How much did you let her drink anyway El?"

Elliot: "She only had two or three…honest."

Fin: "What the hell man, Casey thinks she was drugged!"

Elliot: "Get her to the hospital then man."

Fin: "I have strict orders to take you home. Anyway, I am being trailed by a green car right now, followed us every block since we left turn for turn."

Fin pulls up in front of the house. Elliot gets out and then helps Olivia out of the taxi. Elliot pulls out a wad of one dollar bills and gives them to Fin. Fin looks at them and laughs. He drives off just as the green car pulls in.

Sue: "She ok?"

Elliot: "She will be fine. Thanks"

Sue: "We will see you two later."

Elliot walks Olivia to the door. Unlocks it and places it back into the mailbox just as they planned. Elliot helps her inside because it seems her legs are made of rubber. Olivia leans on the door to shut it. She grabs Elliot and looks at him. She widens her eyes as if she has found energy twice she had before.

Olivia pushes him toward the living room and onto the couch. She straddle him and stares into his blue eyes.

Olivia: "El, I want you so bad. I know that you think that I am too drunk to know what I am saying. But, I am not. I have all this energy and I have to let it out. Please…El?"

Elliot: "Oh Liv…"

Olivia stands up reaches behind her to unzip the lilac dress, slides it down her hips and sweeps it across the floor. Elliot touches her firm flat stomach and she straddles him again. She eases in to kiss him and he let's her. She opens her mouth to let his kisses become deeper. He kisses her with all the passion with in him and begins to harden beneath her. He pushes her effortlessly onto the couch. They get lost in the kisses and the pleasure to come.

Elliot is pulled up from behind and pushed onto the floor by a masked man. The man ties him up and tapes his mouth. A woman sets up a webcam and hits record on the screen. Olivia screams at the sight of all of this and the man grabs her leg and pulls her onto the floor. He lays on top of Olivia and she screams again. The masked man puts his hand over Olivia's mouth, but she bites him. Angered by this, the man slaps Olivia so hard that he knocks her out. The man kisses her on the neck and chest and Elliot fights to get free. The woman aims the webcam straight onto Elliot as he struggles to save his own life, but more importantly Olivia's.

Stay tuned….Don't forget to leave reviews. Thanks!


	11. Apprehended

Decisions

Chapter 11

Fin circles the block three times. On the fourth time he spots a green van on the corner that was not there before. Fin calls for back up to the house just in case. In the mean time, Munch is watching from the house and sees two masked persons enter the house. He can't see into the living room because Olivia had pulled the curtains over the windows earlier in the day to keep the sunlight out.

Munch moves to another position to get a better view and spots four shadows in the house instead of two. He calls Fin and as the phone rings, his radio goes off. He hears the call for back up and heads out the door. He meets fin on the sidewalk to the house.

The green van on the corner is surrounded by police. They pull out two people. A man and a woman are investigated as Munch and Fin go in the house. They burst in the front door to find a man attempting to rape Olivia. Elliot is on the floor bleeding profusely. The two people are apprehended and are taken to the precinct.

Fin: "This is Detective Odafin Tutuola. I need a bus ASAP."

Munch. "You get Elliot, I will check"

Olivia is unconscious, her clothes have been tossed across the floor and her underswear is partially down her legs. Elliot is conscious but noncompliant. He wants to get to Olivia, but Fin advises him that Olivia needs ,medical attention and is not awake at the moment. The ambulance arrives and takes the two detectives to the hospital. Olivia is rushed away and Elliot is in a trauma room alone.

Elliot has lacerations of the temporal area and a hairline fracture of the mandible. His left radius is fractured. The doctor sends him to x-ray before any further work can be done.

Olivia is being examined by Dr. Warner. A rape kit is being done and sent to the lab. Olivia begins to regain consciousness and is calling out for Elliot. She is not lucid at all, and Dr. Warner calls in Cragen to speak with her.

Cragen: "Is she going to be ok?"

Warner: "There are signs of a rape. I won't know exactly until the kit comes back but there were seminal fluid present. They could still be present if there were any sexual relationship with in the last twenty four hours."

Cragen: "24 hours? Elliot and Olivia have been in that house for about 28 hours now?"

Warner: "Again, I won't know anything until I get the results from the rape kit and see if the DNA from the fluid matches in the system. I did put a rush on it."

Cragen: "Call me when you get the results. Thanks for rushing things."

Elliot was wheeled back to the trauma room in the ER to have his arm but into a cast. The doctor informed him that he would have to wear this for 6 weeks, then he would have to have a check up after that." He advised Elliot of treatment and discharged him promptly.

Elliot rushed through the paperwork after discharge and rushed to Olivia. Olivia was unconscious again, two armed guards would not allow Elliot into the room. Cragen was sitting across the hall from Olivia's room in the waiting room. Elliot entered the waiting room, Cragen stood to greet him.

Elliot: "How's Liv? Why won't they let me see her?"

Cragen: "She is unconscious again. Warner just called, the results from the Rape kit are back. So are the DNA results."

Elliot: "Olivia was raped!??"

Cragen: "We won't know until we talk to Warner. Let's go now."

Elliot and Captain Cragen went to Warner's office. Warner was sitting at her desk rubbing her forehead and looking at a file on her desk. Cragen spoke to Warner first.

Cragen: "So what are the results doctor."

Warner: "Kind of puzzling actually. There were signs of rape with the clothes on the floor and the fluids present, and there were fluids present in the body. However, the DNA was the strange part…look at this."

Warner walked toward the DNA results and posted them to show the DNA found in the fluid from Olivia. She explained to Cragen and Elliot. She then posted a second set of DNA for the to view.

Warner: "The first set are from Olivia's rape kit."

Cragen: "And?"

Warner: "These are from a DNA databank."

Elliot: "The DNA was from a databank?"

Cragen: "So, who is our perp."

Warner: "That is the troubling part. The second set is from Elliot."

Cragen looked at Elliot strongly. His face twisted into anger and Elliot stepped back.

Cragen: "Outside now, you and I need to talk."

Warner: "Wait…"

Elliot and Cragen looked back. Warner was confused on how Elliot's fluid could be in Olivia's rape kit.

Cragen: "I think I know the answer to this. Can you give me a moment alone with Elliot?"

Warner: "I think you need to talk to Olivia as soon as she is able to respond. This case could get ugly with the results I have found."

Cragen walks outside the lab with Elliot. Elliot knows he is busted. How is he going to explain this to the captain? He just told him earlier that day that he did not have sex with Olivia. Now, he had to tell him the truth.

Cragen: "Explain!? Explain NOW!?"

Elliot: "Captain…I did not rape her. We had sex yesterday…last night…you saw that with your own two eyes."

Cragen: "Elliot, you told me that was faked. Now you are telling me a different story. Olivia told me it was faked. Now you are telling me she lied too. What the hell happened tonight?"

Elliot: " We met with Sue and Keith as assigned. Olivia was drugged or something, Casey called for someone to come get us out of there. Fin did, drove us home, and we went inside. Olivia was not herself. She took off her dress and crawled on top of me straddling me. Then,…"

Warner popped her head out of the lab: "We have the results of her blood work in…you might want to see this."

Cragen rushed into the lab, Elliot trailed behind. He was so scared about the situation that he felt nauseated.

Warner: "We found large amounts of Ecstasy in her blood. Ecstasy is often called the 'love drug'."

Cragen: Really..so..Elliot…Let's go see Liv."

Cragen and Elliot go check in Olivia. As the head to her room, Fin and Munch meet them.

Fin: "Bad news Captain."

Cragen: "That is all I need…what is it now?"

Munch: "The green van…Sue and Keith were in it. We have them red handed. Thing is…the two people in the house were not them."

Elliot: "What the hell??"

Fin: "Calm down Stabler. The two confessed to being part of the murders. They confessed to the rapes of all the other victims that were broadcast."

Munch: "They also confessed that they prepared the victims for Sue and Keith to come in and torture then kill. We haven't gotten any information from the O'charley couple yet. We are heading to the station after we check on Liv. How is she?"

Cragen: "We aren't sure yet, we were going there now."

Elliot and Cragen are allowed to enter the room. Olivia is sitting up in bed but hardly herself. She is crying and her color is pale.

Cragen: "Olivia? Are you alright?"

She cannot see Elliot from the bed.

Olivia: "Where is Elliot? I need to talk to Elliot!"

Cragen: "Not just yet. I need to ask you something, and I need you to be honest with me."

Olivia: "Alright, but only if you promise I can see Elliot?"

Cragen: "I will see to that myself. Now, This may be a little hard for you to answer, but I need you to be completely honest with me."

Olivia: "Uhh…ok?"

Cragen: "Did you and Elliot have sex consensually?"

Olivia: "Yes…last night, you saw it all. I lied because I did not want to jeopardize the case or our jobs. Captain, I can't say that I am sorry, because it could not be farther from the truth. I wanted it and Elliot did too."

Cragen: "As bad as this may sound, I am glad! Sure ties up any loose ends there may have been."

Cragen motions for Elliot to enter further.

Elliot: "Hey Liv?"

Olivia: "Elliot, thank you for coming!"

Elliot: "I never left. I was examined in the ER and had a cast put on but I wouldn't leave you."

Cragen: "I'll leave you two to talk."

Cragen patted Elliot on the back, smiled and then he exited the room. Elliot was worried what Olivia was going to say about everything.

Olivia: "What happened tonight El?"

Elliot explained everything and even told her that they thought he had raped her. Olivia started crying. Elliot hugged her and she sobbed harder.

Olivia: "I want you to know that everything that happened in the house, everything I said today, everything that I did tonight, I meant it."

Elliot: "But…"

Olivia: "Let me finish please. I did mean every word. I have been doing a lot of thinking and I have come to a decision that affects the both of us."

Elliot: "What is that?" worried

Olivia: "I have to ask you what you think first?"

Elliot: "OK? What is it?"

Olivia: "I had thought about putting in for a transfer back ICD. We could still work around one another but not so close."

Elliot: "Liv, No! I need you as my partner."

Olivia: "I have not made up my mind yet. This has all made such an impact on me. My heart is breaking at trying to mull through these ideas. I just can't figure it out. How is our partnership going to suffer after we have been intimate?"

Elliot just doesn't know how to answer this one. He is back with Kathy and they have a new baby. Elliot isn't even sure totally if the baby is his. The only thing that he has ever been certain about was Olivia. Now, she is doubting not only their partnership, but how he feels about working with her.

NOTE: Next chapter is the final chapter….JUST WAIT...IT DOES get better!!!


	12. Finalized

Decisions

Final Chapter!!!

Hey Folks, This is the final chapter. At this point, I am not sure how lengthy it will become. But, please leave your thoughts.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Elliot needs to think before he speaks now. Olivia has laid her feelings on the line and she is very fragile physically and mentally. Elliot values his partner's feelings in every respect and will not lie to her or play games with her. Elliot sighs before he speaks, thinking about every word before he says them.

Elliot: "Olivia Benson, you and I have been partners for what seems like a lifetime. We have been through so much together. You were the only one that I know that is there for me through anything and everything. You will always be honest with me and I admire that about you."

Olivia: "Elliot, I know that I can be difficult to work with. We sometimes fight more than we can get along but even through the worst of times, I could never do anything to hurt you in anyway. When I wrecked with Kathy and your baby, I was scared to death that I had hurt them, or worse. All that I could think about the entire time was 'Oh my goodness, Elliot is going to hate me.' I could not live with myself if that were true."

Elliot: "Olivia, the accident was not your fault. I know that."

Olivia: "No, the accident was not my fault. Who could want that to happen to them? I do have to be honest about something though. I often thought about how things would be different if Kathy had not gotten pregnant."

Elliot: "What do you mean?"

Olivia: "You told me yourself, you have doubts about this baby, right?"

Elliot: "Olivia?"

Olivia just started sobbing. She did it again. Overstepped the boundaries of their partnership, something she never wanted to do.

Elliot: "Don't cry Olivia. We can get through this. I promise you and I will work this out. I know that things seem unclear right now, but Olivia, please do not be regretful of what we shared. I told you that to me it was not just sex. I made love to you last night Olivia."

Olivia: "Elliot, What is going to happen now? Kathy and the baby? Our jobs? Our friendship?"

Elliot: "Everything will work itself out. I promise…" Elliot paused, "I need to take care of something, I will be back as soon as I can. You get some rest."

Elliot kissed her forehead. He looked her in the eyes; her eyes were reddened and tear-filled. This nearly broke Elliot's heart. He took her face in his hand as he sat back on the bed beside of her.

Elliot: "Olivia, don't worry, we will be fine…our partnership, our friendship, everything."

Olivia dropped her head without a word. Elliot lifted her face back to look at him. He pressed his lips against hers and closed his eyes. He slowly pulled away to look into her eyes.

Elliot: "I would never want you to doubt me. I promise, Liv, _we_ will be fine."

Elliot stood up and walked out of the room. At the doorway he looked back at her and smiled. Olivia returned the smile as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Elliot exited the room into the hallway to find Fin and Munch running up the hallway.

Munch: "The bastards confessed."

Fin: "They had no idea that you were undercover."

Munch: "Keith said that you two did not screw like partners, you two made love like you were newlyweds."

Elliot swallowed hard. The memory of they passion filled night rushed into his head and he closed his eyes and leaned against the wall.

Munch: "Elliot, you ok?"

Elliot opened his eyes: "Was that concern I heard?" (laughing)

Munch: "No, just made sure you heard me, I thought you may have fell asleep. You did have a action-packed couple of days."

Elliot: "I am fine Munch!"

Fin: "The O'Charley couple will plead not guilty. Casey did not give them a deal. They will be sentenced to the maximum on all counts."

Elliot: "Good. Casey is a real hard ass when she wants to be. Listen, you two, I need to make a call. I will see you two later. Olivia is trying to rest. Call me if there is any change."

Elliot walks down the hallway and onto the elevator. He rides to ground level and exits and gets into his car. He grabs his phone and calls Kathy.

Kathy: "Where the hell have you been? I have been worried sick."

Elliot: "I couldn't tell you that. I was undercover with Liv."

Kathy: "Is that what you two call it now?"

Elliot: "Don't start that shit again Kathy, It gets old."

Kathy: "You even going to ask about the baby?"

Elliot: "THE baby? Not our son, your son, just THE baby? Is that how it is?"

Kathy: "Fine Elliot, Whatever you want to say, if you don't want the baby and me around, so be it."

Voice of a man muffled in the background.

Elliot: "Who the hell is that?"

Kathy: "Somebody willing to help me, and be hear when I need them and not off _undercover_ with another woman."

Elliot: "Damn Kathy! I was gone for two days, I called and told you I would not be home I had to work. I wasn't sure when I would be there it was serious. You wasted no time getting your boyfriend back in bed there at my house did you?"

Kathy: "Elliot, I am taking the baby and going to mom's. If you want to know if the baby is yours, you know what to do."

Kathy hung up the phone. Elliot slammed his hands against the steering wheel and through his phone against the floorboard of the car. As mad as he was, his thoughts went straight back to Olivia.

He got out of the car and headed back up to Olivia's hospital room. In the hallway, Elliot saw Munch outside the room and Fin was nowhere to be found.

Elliot: "Where's Fin?"

Munch: "Olivia wanted to talk to him?"

Elliot: "Is she okay?"

Munch: "I am not sure, she seemed pretty upset."

Elliot entered Olivia's room and Munch was standing beside of her holding her hand and Olivia was talking.

Olivia: "I just don't know what to do. I can't hide my feelings any more."

Elliot: "You don't have to Liv!"

Munch turned around, not knowing that Elliot was in the room with them. Olivia stared at him in shock. Munch hugged Olivia and exited the room. Elliot walked over to the bedside and explained the conversation he had with Kathy.

Olivia started crying again. She was upset, knowing Elliot left her side and went to call Kathy was hard to deal with. Elliot further explained that he wanted to file a petition for a DNA test on the baby.

Olivia: "What are you going to do?"

Elliot: "Kathy went to her mom's with the baby. I will file a petition for the DNA test.

Olivia: "and if the baby is yours after all?"

Elliot: "I will support him to the fullest, but Kathy and I are finished. I can't hide what I feel for you any longer. Kathy has known deep down for a while now how I feel about you, I just never admitted it to anyone before, not even myself."

Elliot took Olivia's hand in his and smiled.

Elliot: "I told you we would get through this, together and I meant every word."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

THE END!

NOTE! Please leave your reviews. I am going to be writing a spin off story to tonight's SVU! 01/08/2007! Hope you enjoyed the **DECISIONS** that were made.


End file.
